wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Freezerburn
|-|Info= It belongs to the group REMOVED The file you are reading is Level 7 and up Be forewarned that should you go near the Subject don't go without a Flamescale or an Animus ' '''DO NOT HANDLE ' 'Injury and Death is not Subjects fault ''Yes it is. ''' Character belongs to XXX Icestar XXx. Coding by Element. It is not to be confused with Warborns '''A P P E A R A N C E Freezerburn is not its real name. It doesn't have a real name, it has a number. JA-675060 That is what it always had. My name is Freezerburn It stands taller than a Icewing, about Eye level with Sandwings, But It is no Sandwing. It has Blue scales the color of a raincloud with an underbelly the color of water. Its eyes are a striking teal blue with a slight silver in them. Its claws, frill and horns are silvery with darker grey spots. Its frill looks like feathers, and It's horns curve in and then abruptly out, like a Seawing's, It also has Stripes along its body and down its tail that glow with a teal light. It has a spiked frill down its chest and on its tail. It has a broad chest and long strong legs that end in large webbed paws with serrated talons, one thing about it is that they have an extra digit on the back of the leg that points backwards. It dose not have visible ears. Its muzzle looks like and Icewing but It dose not have the extra spikes. From the side it has two horns sprouting out of the base of its skull, from the front they look like one. It has triangular scales that feel like sandpaper with an odd pattern of Blue triangles going the length of Its body. Im a she '' B E H A V I O R It does not like games, It dose not like jokes or puzzles. It likes the dark and the sounds of screaming. It dose not like being called It, it like being called "Her" or "She" ''Thank you It has a hyperactive tic of tapping its claws on the bottom of its tank, the noise usually unnerves most dragons along with the glowing eyes. It has hyperactivity and cannot go out in the sun too long or it will flee and try and find shadows. That might prove a problem for its assassin type of fighting, we will only be able to use it during the night. Its too bright, try turnng them down. H I S T O R Y / N O T E S JA-675060 is an interesting being, Not being a full dragon or animal It has some tendencies we think are off-putting. Note day 1: JA-675060 dose not look like any dragon we have ever seen they have sandpaper like scales and teeth like a viper, lets hope they are as strong as we want. Note day 50: JA-675060 don't trust us, JA-675060 has been looking at us with betrayal sense we put them in the tank because they Poisoned one of the scientists with There mist. It will have to be trained out of It Note day 70:It has injured itself flinging Itself into one of the walls of its cell room, it turns out that its bones are hollow and sturdy but under enough pressure will snap. S T A T I S T I C S / C A P A B I L I T Y S JA-675060 is ranked by a 1 to 10 scale : Stealth + + + + + + + : : Speed + + + + + + + + + + : : Factual Intellect + + + + : : Speech + + + + + + : Durability + + + : Strength + + + + + + + : JA-675060's powers range from given to inherited : G I V E N: :* 1:Speed//JA-675060 Has been given speed faster than a normal dragon, its reaction time has been clocked at 70 miles and hour. I can move faster :* 2:Hearing// JA-675060 Has bean given the hearing of an owl, it can pinpoint most sounds to a square inch of where it came from. :* 3:Vision//Its vision has been greatly improved :* 4:Strength// :* 5:Breath Weapon// I N H E R I T E D: * 1:Resistance to temperature//The Icewing and Seawing in it allow it to withstand cold tempetures * 2:Breath Weapon// * 3:Gill Filaments//The gill Filaments in Its lungs allow it to breath underwater without the use of gills * 4: W E E K N E S S E S: * 1:Bones//JA-675060 has weak bones, they are almost hollow like a birds, they may be sturdy but break faster than normal dragon bones, but only slightly, it seems we overlooked that gene it can be corrected in time with the right medication. * 2:Light//JA-675060 cannot stand bright light like the simulated sun, it cowers and looks for shade, This might be corrected with time we have to wait and see. * 3:Camouflage//Due to its odd coloring it cannot hide, It stands out in the snow due to electric blue frills and other appendages, it cannot hide in the desert, moutons, or rainforest, dude to its grey and blue patterning, It may be useable for Aquatic Warfare. * 4: I N T E R A C T I O N S It has met no other test subjects, lest it execute them on sight. It needs to be trained out of its killing mindset before it can spar. Im no killer Vulpine VP-000156 They have only seen glimpses of VP-000156 and we cannot determine if they will attack or not. I wont |-|Gallery= P I C T U R E S Thank you, I'm very pretty Frosty Scars.png dragon-2.png|Thanks to flight rising artists 06551E0E-4827-45C7-BBC5-9C0B6CAB46A6.jpeg 3988621F-ACE9-41A4-8461-0B5D78FED5E0.png|A typical icewing 15C529B5-788F-44B4-8505-21A6FEA2511C.png|a typical seawing Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:Artificially Created Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Content (XXX Icestar XXx) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:SeaWings